User talk:Ahalosniper
Hi there Ahalosniper! Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Kulm1.jpg page! :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Need help editing? Go . 'Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, it'll help you keep track of all your edits, and allows other users to recognise you. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Screennameless (Talk) 00:01, 28 February 2010 good to have you on my team soldier.-JosephFrost0304 Bloggin'? :While bouncing around my USB drive and its many fan-fiction files, from Assassin's Creed to Borderlands to Gears, Halo, Aliens, and bloody Bioshock which I haven't even played, I've found no matter what I write, I have one common problem with all: names. :Character names are always difficult for me, as the right one can inspire fear whenever it is spoken, and the wrong will make people giggle. That is not to say a character is their name, it is the person who makes the name be feared or respected or honored, but it is important. I've reused Dyne, Andor, and Michael more times than I want to look back on. :The other is titles for the lists of words I put together. Blast it all, it's even harder there. For characters, a name generator on Google will give me some inspiration if not a name outright, but the title of a book is a major obstacle. :A name for a book I feel should be directly related to the story. Trying this myself, I've had a number of long and thoroughly thought through successes. For example, I wrote, or, am writing, a fanon based on Borderlands. The characters work as a package delivery service, roaming Pandora with things that need to be sent and can't be over ECHO networks. Thus, I called it Heat nor Gloom of Night, quoting the US Postal Service's unofficial motto. However, I've had some failures, as Undisclosed Location was a battle that had a group of pilots doing something insane. I liked writing it, and think I did a good job conveying what I wanted, but the name just isn't what I want it to be. It doesn't give you an idea what it's about, and it doesn't reflect the story. :And now my current problem: the title for the Gears Fanon I'm writing now, in between juggling a Halo/AvP crossover and a Machinima adaption of Heralds of Chaos. I've spent long minutes staring angrily at a computer screen at the top of a Microsoft Word document, looking at the half-written title, "Gears of War: . . . ", and there's nothing after. I just don't know what to title it. :I know what I want it to reflect. The viewpoint character is Sgt. Kulm, who over his four years of service has become a soldier who goes by the book all but when necessary. Now, his squad is seperated, and he finds himself emotionally torn when his friend wants to desert. The title should reflect Kulm's following of orders, but I'm not sure exactly what to call it. Gears of War: Octus Canon and Duty Bound have been considered and discarded. The only one that's stuck to me for a while is Gears of War: Die Cast. I'm not sure about it . . . but it'll probably be what I use. Anyway, I've wasted enough of the time of the few who have such spare time to read this. Signing off, I'll see you Live-side, :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 04:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, I believe names have alot of influence and relevance regarding most stories we write. For example, in Bioshock, you would probably use the common names that were prevalent during the time period, between the early forties and late fifties, while in Halo, although it takes place in the distant future, many of the "names" have alot of religious precedence, and in Star Trek, many authors pay attention to the racial reference of the character, be it Vulcan, Klingon, Ferengi (did I spell that right?), ect. I've spent countless hours researching names for all of my stories, even the one I posted here; looking up their definitions, their ethnic background, and historical references (if any), or literature references of those names. For example, the name "Tamar," is a Biblical reference to Judah's (one of the many sons of Jacob, for those whom are not familier with the text) daughter-in-law, whom set up a scheme to trick her father-in-law into getting her pregnant, because he neglected to fulfill his obligations in the family lineage (it's a long story). This same name is also a reference to one of the daughters of King David, whom was raped by her half-brother, Amnon. Needless to say, there is a reason why I picked the names I did, and why I felt they would help bring those subtle hints concerning their character development. As many of us know, Gears of War (like some other genre's) has alot of Greek references, while at the same time, with the GoW universe not being limited to Earth, there is still some wiggle room for creating your own names, and it would still be plausible...but I agree, titles need to be something that most everyone can find some similar resonance of the overall atmosphere of the story, and preferably not something "generic," unless it is intentionally "generic" for the sake thereof. I can't tell y'all how many times I changed chapter titles just to make it fit perfectly with the situation and/or reference that was going on in the chapter. Alot of authors include some symbolism and references in their work, to give their stories more depth and meaning, instead of just a sequence of random events, starting with the tile and/or names. Anyway, concerning your quandry, I would probably pick something in the meantime, write out a couple of chapters before you start posting, and see if something screams out to you before you make the final decision, cause I have to agree, I wouldn't know what to go with at first either, based on what you just described. I dunno, maybe someone else might have a better idea, lol...sorry I couldn't be of much more help. --Jonesybites 18:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Tamperin' Tom ... A torque crossbow? I think you just made Tom jizz himself with excitement. That shlapskie is gunna be awesome... once Kurt gets more Torque bows for Tom to fuck with >_> anyway, yeah you can use Tom in your fanfic, just make sure you get his personality right (or at least as close as you can come with what his bio has in it). :D Stolen Syn - The Purple Assassin 00:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah that sounds great. let me know when you're ready to start ^^ Stolen Syn - The Purple Assassin 01:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your Kudos & Query First of all, I did have this on my TalkPage under the message you left me but thought it best to post here instead. At least then I know you'll see it. Lol. My hugest apologies for not answering you sooner. I really don't check in here all that often anymore and now I'm realizing I should, lol. Thank you so much for reading and the fact you are liking it enough to reference it in your story is... well, I'm truly grateful and really hope your fan fic comes together for you. I have no problem there being a mention to the Subjects in that timeline, as you are quite correct, it doesn't affect anything at all. Thanks so much again and please do let me know exactly what you are liking about the story sometime. I love to hear any and all positive feedback or constructive criticism and if I can help you with anything else, just let me know. Cheers, ''--Mana4X2 10:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC)--'' Thank you for saying that my article Jack Carmine is cool. But, usually, you can edit some stories in each sections or make your own in the article since I don't have time writing some stories down due to school work. If you have time or you want to, you can do it. But it has to be funny and part of Gears of War canon. Thank You!!! -Djalon 10:59 A.M. (June 18, 2011) Battle of the 8th Hey Sniper, I was going to add my new character Dante Grey into the Battle of 8th Avenue RP and I wondered if you wanted Dante and William to link up? Also can I add Dante to the RP? --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 21:59, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello again Sniper. I'm not sure if I will be able to write the next post for the RP because I have less than week before I leave. Unless you want to RP to sleep for a few days i'd say it'd be worth you destroying the E-hole. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 19:53, March 31, 2014 (UTC) =Battle of 8th Avenue= So, I was wondering if I could join the RP, once I get my character up, that is. Battle of 8th Avenue Sorry about that. Anyway, I was wondering if I could join the RP once I get my character's profile up. John Winter (talk) 00:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, here goes nothing, I guess.... John Winter (talk) 23:35, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: RP Ah, well, okay then. Do you know if there are any active RPs? John Winter (talk) 01:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. John Winter (talk) 01:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Kicked from Battle of 8th Avenue So, apparently I never asked you if I could join Battle for 8th Avenue, and you never said I could drop in and leave a message, because Anonymous ONI Agent kicked me off, and is now on my case about how Siren doesn't conform to canon, and wants me to add something he added already. I mean, what the heck? What should I do? John Winter (talk) 03:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, I've edited my post on the RP. Gave Siren her staff, being her signature weapon, after all. I've also broken out a Berserker, making Siren's low ammo and lack of fire-based weaponry all the worse. Now she REALLY needs backup. John Winter (talk) 14:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) The Concept of Siren One of my greatest mentalities is to always keep an open mind. If an area is left grey or unattended, I tend to jump on it. Siren was placed in contact with Imulsion a full century before New Hope. We know that Imulsion evolves over time, even when not in contact with sentient species. As such, the idea behind her is that Imulsion 200 years ago was more, how shall we say, effective? Requiring less to instigate more of a change. The result was that she was mutated to what came after the Sires, as evidence by the fact that the Sires and Kantus share some physical qualities. Again, the effects of Imulsion 200 years ago, a full century prior to New Hope, are a grey area. I just took the opportunity to use that. Ergo, it cannot beak canon, as it steps into an area that canon cannot cover. John Winter (talk) 05:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Quick question: did I put in the correct/appropriate disclaimer on my page? John Winter (talk) 01:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. you have to admit, though. Not a single admin I know of on this site is regularly active, to my knowledge, at least, and other members? Let the fact that my pages are the only ones that ever seem to be edited answer that. It would seem that the fanon is utterly dead, and those who don't care about it that are Admins would have it stay that way, namely AOA. Just my opinion, though. And remember, Siren is the result of an open mind. I made her to actually comply with canon as much as possible. John Winter (talk) 03:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC)